Relic
Relic is a mutant Bohrok and former Dark Hunter who eventually became a prisoner of the Pit. He currently serves the former warlord Alxor. Biography Early Life Originally an Av-Matoran, the being that would eventually be known as "Relic" was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He later transformed into a Bohrok Tahnok, as per his destiny and was transported to one of the Bohrok nests beneath Metru Nui where he entered a state of hibernation, waiting for the day the swarms would be needed. Years later, Onu-Matoran archivists discovered the Bohrok nests, and extracted a number of specimens to be put on display in the Archives, Relic being among them. Relic stayed in the Archives for many more years until the end of the Toa\Dark Hunter War of Metru Nui, at which point a Dark Hunter stole a number of artifacts along with Relic himself, smuggling them out of Metru Nui when the Dark Hunters were forced to leave. The Dark Hunter leader, The Shadowed One eventually desired to study the Bohrok in hopes of discovering a way to create a more obedient warrior. He had his researchers examine and perform experiments on the Bohrok for several months, though yielded little results. Mutation Soon after, however, an accident in the lab resulting in both the death of several Dark Hunter scientists and the mutation of the Bohrok they were examining, granting the insectoid life, intelligence, and sentience. Seeing potential in such a creature, The Shadowed One recruited the being and saw to his training, eventually giving him the codename "Relic". Relic was dispatched for several missions during his time within the Hunters. His last known mission involved him investigating the disappearance of another Dark Hunter named Proto-Beast. This search eventually resulted in Relic meeting a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Relic fought and killed this being, though not before learning of the Order's existence. He was later subdued and captured by two other Order agents, and was subsequently sentenced to lifetime imprisonment within the Pit. The Pit Relic spent the next several centuries withing the Pit, though was freed when it caved in 1,000 years ago. Though he could have left the Pit, he decided to stay, having given his loyalty to another prisoner, the former conqueror known as Alxor. Later, whilst patrolling Alxor's territory with another of his servants, Rejzu, the pair came across Toa Tazahk and the Mersion Mersery deciding to take them captive, the pair disabled Mersery and defeated Tazahk, taking them both as their prisoners. Abilities & Traits Cold and ruthless, Relic is calculating and devoted to his job in the extreme. He allows no one and nothing to stand in the way of his goals. Though cold to the point of heartlessness, Relic doesn't see himself as good or evil, as he has no understanding or belief in such concepts, instead seeing himself as someone with a job that must be done quickly and correctly. In addition to immense strength and durability, Relic possesses limited power over the element of Fire, as well as non-Elemental Lightning and Shadow abilities. He also communicates telepathically, though possesses special components within his armor that allow his mental speech to be heard by others as actual sound. With the exception of his Krana, Relic's body is completely mechanical, rendering him mostly immune to the Pit Mutagen. His Krana is contained within an air-tight, Protosteel compartment, protecting it from the dangerous conditions of the deep sea. Tools Relic wields both powerful claws and thick armor as means for offense and defense. He also has a Rhotuka Launcher build into his chest which allows him to manifest spinners that can deliver powerful pulses of energy. These energy pulses are strong enough to knock most opponents out with a single blast. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Dark Hunters Category:Bohrok Category:Pit Prisoner